This invention relates to the packaging of items and, more particularly, to a process for cutting a film covered item without piercing its covering film, and to the product produced by that process. Heretofore, it has been common practice to package an item by covering it with resilient film, such as polyvinylchloride and the like. It is frequently desired, for purposes of convenience to the consumer, that the film covered item be cut into plural portions before it is received by the consumer. In the past, it has been necessary that such cutting be performed prior to the covering of the item with the resilient film in order to avoid piercing of the film during the cutting operation. This prior-art requirement of precutting of the item prior to its being covered with the film has heretofore plagued the packaging industry with problems such as contamination, movement of the portions relative to one another, etc., during and between the cutting step and the subsequent film covering step. Such prior-art problems have often resulted in waste of material and manpower.